<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmassy things by carbohyandrea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918047">Christmassy things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea'>carbohyandrea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmassy things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.<br/>圣诞节对黑寡妇一家来说可是大日子，重要程度仅次于Marina的生日。为了一切的准备工作都能顺利地进行。她们挑了一天专门去采购各种东西。Marina坚持家里要有一棵真的圣诞树，「这样圣诞老人说不定会在家里待久一点呢！」这个小家伙正摩拳擦掌准备把圣诞老人抓个正着。</p><p>不知道别处的圣诞节是从什么时候开始的，黑寡妇一家一定是从大采购开始的。这时候的Wanda拿着一张长长的购物清单在货架间穿梭，Natasha推着购物车，里面坐着Marina还有一大堆要买的东西，「Nat，你觉得Marina会想吃什么？咱们烤鹅还是烤火鸡？不行不行，火鸡感恩节才吃过呢，我们还是烤鹅吧。」Wanda站在冰柜边咬着指甲自言自语着，Natasha搂着小女巫并且亲了亲她的脸颊：「你要问Marina的意见吗？听说Romanoff大小姐想烤一头霸王龙呢，咱们就买鹅吧！」</p><p>好不容易定好了主菜，Wanda又接着拿了许多的配菜，可真有她忙的，还有好多好多的准备工夫要做呢。她拿了曲奇粉黄油还有巧克力，打算一家人一起做圣诞节的曲奇饼。然后还得装饰屋子，要准备蛋奶酒和甜品，要准备Marina最爱喝的果汁，要写圣诞贺卡...想想这些她的头就大。对对，还得给她亲爱的训练官买点酒，圣诞节嘛！</p><p>Natasha一边乖乖地跟着Wanda，一边从货架上取下一些Wanda爱吃的食物放进购物车。自从有了Marina之后，Wanda的注意力都放在她身上了，她爱吃的爱用的爱玩的都被Wanda记得一清二楚。可是却很少时间去管她自己。Natasha取下两个黄桃罐头，又拿了两大包甜甜圈，还拿着一桶草莓味的冰淇淋，她还拿上了一种Wanda非常喜欢喝的甜果酒。既然小女巫无暇顾及自己，那就由训练官来好好疼爱她吧。</p><p>大采购终于结束了，Wanda和Natasha抱着女儿拎着大包小包的东西踏上了回家的路。</p><p>02.<br/>平安夜当天早上一家人开始做曲奇了，Wanda和Natasha正在搅拌黄油和曲奇粉的时候，Marina一直在偷偷吃巧克力。Natasha清了清嗓子制止了Marina，并且和她一起把Wanda准备好的那一盆曲奇面糊装进裱花袋里再挤到铺好了牛油纸的烤盘上。Marina正欣赏着Natasha挤出来的曲奇上面漂亮的花纹，然后帮忙往另一碗曲奇面糊里放上巧克力碎，有模有样地把它搅拌均匀。Wanda帮她一起装袋，然后挤到烤盘上。Marina的手上沾了面糊，她调皮地把面糊蹭到Wanda的脸上，Wanda也不甘示弱地回击，一眨眼的功夫两人都变成了大花猫。</p><p>正在一边认真挤曲奇饼干的蓝带糕点师Natasha Romanoff故作严肃地说：「咱们能不能严肃认真点？」Marina伸手就给Natasha糊上一道面糊：「现在你也有面糊了！」一家人在流理台边笑成了一团。</p><p>等饼干烤好了之后，整间屋子都充满了浓浓的黄油香味，Wanda拿了一块曲奇喂到训练官的嘴里，训练官吃着又香又甜又酥的饼干，咂咂嘴说道：「嗯，能吃！」说完喂了一块饼干给小女巫。Wanda吃着好吃的曲奇心满意足地哼起了小调，然后和训练官一起把曲奇装进漂亮的袋子里准备分给别人。Marina挑了好几块漂亮的黄油曲奇还有几块有巧克力碎的曲奇放在一只漂亮的碟子里，Natasha帮她放在茶几上，这是要给圣诞老人吃的曲奇饼。Marina这时候拿出了卡纸和画笔，准备给圣诞老人写一张卡片。</p><p>「Dear Santa Claus....」姜红色头发的小家伙正一笔一画认真写着。</p><p>看着专心致志的Marina，Natasha凑到小女巫耳边说：「反正也是要被我们俩吃掉的！」小女巫一边给即将进入烤箱的鹅刷油和酱料，一边笑着暗搓搓地掐了训练官一把，让她小声点，不要让Marina知道。</p><p>03.<br/>Natasha和Wanda果然为Marina挑了一棵漂亮的圣诞树，圣诞树来了之后家里弥漫着一股松香味。她们拿出买回来的银色和金色的带子挂在树上，还有一串漂亮的星星灯缠绕在树上，Marina在树上挂上了小礼物和小天使，Wanda把圣诞花圈挂在家门口，Natasha帮忙装饰壁炉，她和Wanda有一天跑去订做了三只圣诞袜。她把圣诞袜按照顺序挂在壁炉上，然后把烛台和蜡烛都摆好，点亮。</p><p>装饰家里的工作告一段落，Wanda和往常一样，做了三杯热饮放在茶几上，一家三口坐在沙发上看着圣诞树，Wanda和Natasha贴得紧紧的，小女巫乖巧地把头挨在训练官的肩膀上，Marina坐在Natasha的大腿上，歪着头看着壁炉里熊熊燃烧的火焰。安静了片刻，Natasha问她的小女巫还有Marina想不想要吃棉花糖。</p><p>天渐渐暗下来，雪花无声地飘着，附近的房屋亮着暖暖的灯光。Wanda和Natasha轮流亲了亲Marina的小额头，小家伙正忙着吃那块大大的夹心棉花糖。</p><p>04.<br/>Natasha在Wanda准备圣诞大餐的时候帮Marina洗好了澡，给她换上了圣诞节的毛衣和裙子，香喷喷的红色小脑袋上别着一颗金色的星星发夹，Natasha恨不得把这个家伙吃下去。她抱着Marina到灶台边找到正在忙碌的Wanda，她正在忙着做Marina爱吃的焦糖布丁，但还是抽空吻了吻她的训练官，Natasha尝到今天的布丁甜味正好。</p><p>把Marina安顿在房里玩玩具之后，Natasha也出来帮小女巫的忙了，Wanda揉了揉自己的肩膀：「过圣诞节真是太累啦！」Natasha帮小女巫揉了揉肩膀：「辛苦你啦。」然后在她的脖子上留下一记轻轻的吻。Wanda弯腰从烤箱里取出香气扑鼻的烤鹅，然后又撒上磨碎的黑胡椒。Natasha知道自己这时候该做什么，她把桌布铺好，拿出盘子餐具和酒杯，Wanda把烤鹅放在桌子正中间，然后摆上其它的菜，倒上两杯红酒。</p><p>「嗯？在Marina面前不喝酒的规矩没有啦？」Natasha搂着Wanda的腰问道，Wanda的鼻尖贴着Natasha的，甜蜜地说：「今天是圣诞节嘛，而且看在你帮了这么多忙的份儿上...」说完便吻了吻训练官。Natasha问道：「那不知道可爱的Wanda Maximoff小姐，我今天晚上能不能提前得到圣诞礼物呢？」</p><p>Wanda认真地考虑了一会：「还是明天早上吧！」然后拿起一块雪花形状的姜糖饼干递给Natasha，黑寡妇咬掉了雪花的一角，Wanda把剩下的饼干给吃掉了，检查了一下东西是否都收拾妥当了，然后让Natasha去叫大小姐来吃晚饭。</p><p>Marina几乎是奔跑着到餐桌边来的，一家人在餐桌边坐好，Natasha先举杯：「圣诞快乐！」</p><p>05.</p><p>「宝贝，你必须得睡觉，不然圣诞老人是不会来的！」Wanda温柔地和Marina说道。</p><p>一家三口穿着一样的圣诞睡衣正在Marina的床上读绘本，绘本已经到了最后一页了，但Marina还是不肯睡觉，她躺在Natasha和Wanda的中间玩着Wanda和Natasha的头发，小家伙打了个哈欠。</p><p>「你看，你肯定困了。」Natasha拉着女儿的小手亲吻道，「我们快睡觉，明天起来就有圣诞礼物了！」</p><p>「我见过圣诞老人！」Marina突然说道，「我记得有两个圣诞老人！都在我们家里！」</p><p>Natasha和Wanda交换了个眼神，Wanda赶紧说道：「有太多的小朋友了，所以圣诞老人带了一个助手来呢！」而Natasha亲了亲女儿的额头：「那是因为圣诞老人特别特别喜欢你准备的饼干！晚安！」</p><p>Natasha和Wanda得等到女儿睡熟过去才能出去变成圣诞老人，Wanda也挨着Marina的枕头睡着了，等Marina熟睡之后，Natasha温柔地叫醒了小女巫：「我的小助手准备好了吗？」</p><p>小女巫和训练官蹑手蹑脚地走出了Marina的房间，去年肯定是门没关好让Marina看到了！Wanda轻声说道。Natasha把门关紧：「今年可得小心点！」Natasha和Wanda一起从衣帽间里拿出准备好的所有礼物，把它们堆在圣诞树下，房间里的光线十分昏暗，Natasha放了一首好听的歌曲，把声音调低，邀请小女巫和她一起跳舞。</p><p>Wanda的手搭在Natasha的肩膀上，Natasha轻轻地搂着Wanda的腰，两人安安静静地跳了一会贴身舞，Natasha凑到Wanda的耳边轻轻地说：「圣诞快乐，我爱你。」</p><p>小女巫幸福地把头搁在训练官的肩膀上，她的脸颊贴着训练官的：「圣诞快乐Nat，我也爱你。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>